


Moment in the Night

by mithrilstarlight



Series: Moments in Highgarden [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa may be afraid, but Willas seems to have enough faith for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff to satiate my need for the ship.
> 
> Prompt from idareyoutowrite on tumblr:  
> "I dare you to write using the words 'something in your smile says everything's going to be alright'"

Sansa woke with a start. Her cold, clammy hand reached instantly for her belly, which was rather round considering that she was only four months into her pregnancy. She felt Willas's warm hand run down her arm and then on top of her own hand on her stomach. It was a comforting warmth and her breathing slowed from it's panic-induced speed. "I had a nightmare again." she whispered quietly.

"You remember what the maester said. You will be fine. The child will be fine." Willas whispered back. His words were calm and comforting, but nothing would put her mind at ease until the child—or children, considering her size at this stage so the maester said—was born. Shortly after their wedding, Sansa confronted Willas about her worries. After all that she had been through in King's Landing and the Eyrie, she wasn't sure whether or not it was safe for her to bear a child. The maester said that it was possible for certain…complications to occur. Just the word struck Sansa to the bone, yet her husband seemed to have complete faith that all would be well. Every time he looked at her she could see the joy and dream of watching tiny Tyrell children running through the gardens with pups trailing behind. A little boy with curly red hair, just like Robb. And perhaps a brown-haired girl who seemed a bit too attached to her aunt Margaery. Yes, that would be good.

Sansa twisted her head around to look at Willas, who was now propped up on his elbow. "I will be much happier when this is all over." she said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"You're not the only one. It'd be nice to see you without that line of worry you always get when you think about the child." Willas replied with a smile before he leaned down and gave her a light kiss. Sansa inhaled deeply and smiled as they touched foreheads.

"Something in your smile says everything's going to be alright." she sighed, closing her eyes and settling inside his embrace to sleep with a little more peace in her mind.


End file.
